


Two Certainties

by Thesseli



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a deleted scene, Gen, Plus it's the perfect explanation..., Retcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: In the past few months, Garona had only been certain of two things.





	Two Certainties

In the past few months, Garona had only been certain of two things. 

Not what she was going to do. Not what anyone would do if they found out. Not even what the correct course of action might be, assuming one existed. 

And especially not if it was safe to let her secret be known. By anyone. 

Her first certainty, though, was obvious. That Gul’dan could never know. She’d sworn to herself that she would never again undergo the tortures she’d experienced at his hands. Death would be preferable, and she’d told herself she would end her own life before she would ever let him near her again…but now, this was no longer a viable option. 

Khadgar, then. It would have to be Khadgar. She could still trust him, even more than she trusted herself. He would see to it that the right thing was done. The only problem would be in trying to get a message to him…and getting him to believe her. 

She would figure something out. She was clever, it was how she’d stayed alive for so long, and she still had time. 

A wave of calm washed over her once she’d made her decision, and she contemplated the second certainty. The name. 

//My son,// she thought, resting a hand over her still-flat abdomen. //You will be far too tempting a prize for that wretched warlock. But I promise I will save you, little one, and someday you will know me as your mother. But until then, you will know others in your family instead, and learn of their brave deeds and their honorable actions. And for this reason, my son, I will share with you both the name of your father, and the name of mine.// She smiled. //You will be safe, my Med’an. I swear it.//


End file.
